Dangerous
by TheSixthStar
Summary: If there was a word to sum up how Hibari Kyoya was viewed, it would be this: dangerous. But as far as Dino was concerned, Hibari was only dangerous towards one thing - his heart.


**Dangerous**

_for the bucking horse and his beloved skylark_

It was another peaceful Saturday morning, and the normal proceedings were going on at the Cavallone house.

The highly-esteemed 10th boss of the Cavallone family was busy doing his job – that is, settling disputes between rivaling families and managing the household's finances (because after all, Romario already had so much to handle with this clumsy boss of theirs). Or at the very least, he was _trying _to do his job.

That was very much easier said than done, with the rather effective distraction known as none other than Hibari Kyoya. Lazily clad in a kimono, the black-haired man was sprawled out on the comfortable tatami floor (of course, it was upon his request that Dino had built an entire extra Japanese-wing wing to the mansion) and was busy in his own way – playing with Dino's hair, dangling his feet over his shoulders and doing every possible thing to draw him away from his work.

"Would it kill you to stop doing that for a moment?" Dino shot a pseudo-annoyed look at Hibari, gently moving his stray – _dangerously_ pretty for a man, he might add – foot away from his face.

"Hn." Hibari gave him his signature non-committal reply and moved in nearer to Dino, leaning his chin in the crook of his lover's neck and winding his arms through his partner's to form a tight knot ending at his stomach. "I don't want to."

Dino sighed, defeated, and turned around to look at his beloved. Hibari smirked against Dino's skin, glad that he had once again gotten his way and leaned in for a kiss he was all too familiar with. Dino's kisses were soft and sometimes painfully loving, and although he would rather die than admit it, Hibari _would_, could never get enough of them.

And sometimes Dino would take the time to think about how lucky he was, that someone who exuded such a cold, solitary aura to let his walls down completely in front of him. To others, Hibari was possibly a scary, strong figure to never incur the wrath of. But as he looked at his beloved, now having fallen sound asleep in his lap, Dino knew he was so much more than that.

On the surface, Hibari was strong and always up for a fight. His love for fighting and blood bordered on being obsessive, but Dino likes to think of it as his own way to make himself stronger to protect the ones he loves (or the only _one_ that he'd admit to loving, Dino smiles at this thought) and to ensure that there's no chance of – god forbid – losing to any future potential opponents. If there was one word to describe how they viewed him, it would probably be this: _dangerous_.

But as far as Dino was concerned, Hibari was only dangerous towards one thing - _his heart_. On the inside, Hibari was fiercely loyal, that much he was sure of. The silent one that's always quietly protecting his family from the sidelines (because, of course, "crowding" at the frontlines would be simply unthinkable), Hibari had put in no less blood, sweat and – maybe not tears – for his famiglia even despite pointed looks and many annoyed comments directed at his fellow guardians. He's stuck with them through thick and thin, and Dino knows this, because he's also been with him the many times Hibari's returned wounded and exhausted, too tired to answer Dino's worried calls and resist his anxious fingers already patching up the worst of his injuries. And after Hibari was fast asleep in his bed, Dino would ask Kusakabe why on earth did Hibari not first tend to his injuries and the answer would always be the same – he wanted to come back _here_, back home.

"Hibird, don't fly too far away…" Hibari mumbled, turning about in his sleep, his face now comfortably pressed against Dino's stomach. Dino couldn't stop himself from smiling as he stroked his raven hair.

More than that, Hibari was so, so very fragile. Though he would threaten to "bite him to death" if he ever said it aloud, Dino knew that Hibari had a frighteningly vulnerable side to him. His strange weakness for small, cute animals was just the start of it, and the way he was sleeping in his arms right now was proof of just that. He vowed from the first day he took Kyoya in as his pupil that he would _never_ let anyone else see him this way – because Hibari's soft side belonged to him and him alone.

Dino pressed a small kiss against his lover's forehead and thought to himself – _is it possible to love someone so deeply that your heart feels like it's going to fall apart by being by his side? _

Sometimes Dino wishes he could just lock Hibari up in a cage and stop him from recklessly courting danger the way he does. He's lost count of the number of times Hibari's been seriously wounded, and every single time he's felt as if his heart was going to die from worry. Dino has never loved anyone was fiercely as this.

At this moment, Romario knocks on the door and calls, "Boss, you have an important meeting up in about ten minutes."

"I'll be right there." Dino calls back, and thinks about how he feels sorry for both Romario and Kusakabe sometimes, having to deal with their bosses' whims and fancies. Both their people knew better than to question the relationship between Dino and Hibari, lest they face the latter's wrath, and they've pretty much seemed to accept it as such.

Gently shaking Hibari's shoulders, Dino tried to wake his sleeping beauty up. "Kyoya, it's time to get up – I have a meeting soon."

Hibari stirs slightly, his eyelids still only half-open, and whispers, "don't go."

And with that, Dino's schedule has pretty much been rearranged. Screw the meetings, he'll deal with them later, he thinks. That is how much power Hibari has over him, he smiles as he picks his lover up and helps him onto the futon. Getting into the covers with him, he wraps the raven-haired man tightly in an embrace and plants a firm kiss on his lips. Not even the most important of meetings, or the most urgent of matter can tear him apart from his lover. Dino knew what his priorities were.

More than anything, the bucking horse loves his skylark.

Outside, Romario waits until he's sure that his boss is never coming out of that room, and then shuffles off in a panic to inform all the involved members that the meeting is officially cancelled (in the meantime conveniently avoiding the question of _why_) and sighs at having such a troublesome boss to deal with.

Well, it's just another day in the Cavallone household.

* * *

**end note.**

I love D18 with all my heart and they are by far my OTP in the entire Reborn series. I hoped I managed to capture their personalities here, and I'd like to think that Hibari is awfully sweet and tsundere around Dino, so I framed him that way c: Hope you've enjoyed this little drabble!


End file.
